Danny Phantom Crossover Story Prompts
by Challenger2016
Summary: Have you ever wanted to write a crossover, but couldn't think of a single idea? If yes, than go no further. Inside is ideas that could prove interesting.
1. Date A Live Danny Phantom

Hello readers and authors of fan fiction! In case you couldn't tell from the title, this post is for story ideas I don't have time to write. The difference between my prompts and others is that I'll write some of the story to get someone interested in the story. If you see a story idea that interests you, leave a comment telling which prompt you'll be using, so both I and other readers can know to look for it.

1) Danny Phantom/Date A Live

For some reason, it felt as if every molecule in my body was alternating between being stretched to it's limit, only to be compressed into subatomic particles, switching with every beat of my heart. A quick scan of my surroundings revealed I was in the middle of a massive crater. With a loud groan, I pushed myself to my feet. My mind was racing in attempt to recall any reason for me being in the crater. But instead of finding an answer, my mind provided more questions than answers. The largest questions being 'Where am I?' And 'Why can't I remember anything?' Deciding to focus on the easier of the two question's, I willed my body to take to the air. As the ground shrunk, signs revealed the location as Japan. Unfortunately, answering one question had forced a larger question into my mind.

"What happened here?" I couldn't help but asking aloud, ignoring the faint yet undeniable echo in my voice. It wasn't hard with what surrounded me. Every building in sight were in various states of destruction. The area looked like it was a war zone. The lack of bodies and bullet holes told me there wasn't any fighting, making me think that the destruction was caused by some natural disaster and the people were evacuated before the disaster could take. It was at that moment that something bright came flying towards me. Before I could register what was happening, my arms snapped up, projecting a green energy barrier. The shield had sprung in place just in time to disperse an energy shot. Looking up, my eyes landed on a trio of girls. The three were in a small 'V' formation. The one in front had black hair and dark eyes. There were two girls to either side. At one side was a girl with long brown hair and matching eyes. On the other end of the formation floated a girl with short white hair and blue eyes. The three girls were wearing suits that looked like strange combinations of armor and bikinis, leaving their midriffs and legs revealed. Each had wings attached to their backs and large guns cradled in their arms. All of them looked about as shocked as I felt. The four of us floated opposite each other, with neither of us moving an inch.

"Uhm..hi." I raised up a hand in greeting, only for the three to respond by opening fire. Not wanting to get a few new breathing holes, I willed my body away from the weapon fire. The world became a blur at my attempt to create distance. I swerved to dodge the bullets. Sparing a backward glance, I saw that only the black haired girl was the only one able to keep up with me. I let out a scream of pain as the girl got a lucky shot that tore through my shoulder. Feeling a strange sensation in my eyes, I flew forward to attack the myself against a weak, yet standing wall. Her eyes widened in surprise as a gloved hand came careening toward her face. She was able to recover quickly enough and flew back to avoid the attack. Though what happened next surprised both of us, a green energy blast erupted from my hand. It probably would've knocked her out, or at least disoriented her, if it would've connected. Instead, a yellow bubble surrounded her and deflected the attack. I couldn't help but blink as my hand smoked a trail of green vapor. When she started shooting at me again, I threw a volley of green blasts. When these three followed the fate of the first, my body rocketing away from my attacker. The two of us traded blasts at each other.

Only difference was that I had to dodge the girl's weapon while she allowed the shield to tank the blasts. Fortunately, I was able to notice that each time the shield deployed, it appeared a little dimmer than the last time it deployed. Taking that as a clue to a possible weakness, I kept peppering the girl with blasts. After screaming following two more bullets ripping into my body, I looked up to see that the other girls had separated from the leader and were now boxing me in. The trio were moving in a formation that wouldn't let me attack, only defend. Both my hands were capable to fire the green energy blasts. But every time I even started aiming at two of the girls, the remaining one would double their fire rate. The girl who had been chasing me the entire team kept behind me while the brown haired girl flew ahead of me and the remaining attacker flew between the two, making sure I didn't try to outmaneuver them. With my paitence quickly draining, I charged both hands for another attack. Only instead of aiming, I spun fast enough to send energy blasts in all directions. However, there was one huge problem with that tactic.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled as a large and mostly intact building had blocked my path. Putting my hands over my head, I prepared for the pain of crashing into a building. After a few seconds, my left eye opened nervously. Somehow, I had not only avoided a literal run-in into a building, but the three robo-girls were gone. Deciding to not let the chance pass, I flew outside the damaged area. Upon entering a seemingly undamaged part of the city, I landed in hopes of hiding. But not long after my foot touched down, a puddle revealing my image spooked me. Looking back at me was a boy with unnaturally bright green eyes. The reflection held a medium tan that greatly contrasted with wild hair that was as white as snow. I looked down to my chest to see if the reflection was honest about the insignia on my chest. The crest was a D with a P formed in the negative. The left side of the D formed into three spikes, almost as if it was a set of spectral tails. Looking at the insignia, a part of my brain ached. I tried to focus on where the symbol came from. Instead of coming up with an answer to the crest question, I remembered something much larger. Light poured into the alley as a ring of light formed at my waist. A part of me wanted to freak, but I kept the pressure and made the ring split to cover my body. Once the lights had faded, the reflection had changed. Now instead of neon green, I had cerulean blue eyes. The tan had receded until I was as pale as a bed sheet. There was still a deep contrast between my skin and hair, only now my hair was raven black.

"Danny Fenton, huh?"

-FIN-

Hopefully that will be enough to inspire one of you to write a DP/DAL crossover. Since I couldn't cover all my rules in the prompt above, below are a few rules for any writers who will take a prompt.

1) Takes place after "Ultimate Enemy".

2) No same sex pairings.

3) Personally, I'd like for Danny to not get ice powers until during or after dealing with Yoshino for the first time. Though this is more of something I'd like to see, not a rule.


	2. Danny Phantom RWBY

Danny Phantom/RWBY

-Challenger-

Pulling my jacket close to my admittedly thin frame, I trudged through the ankle high snow. A quick glance to my side revealed a girl with hair that perfectly blended with the snow swirling around us, currently held in a ponytail on the side of her head. She wore a skirt that most wouldn't assume one would wear in the dead cold of Atlas. But then again, almost everyone in Atlas but me was used to the frigid air. The rest of her garb was white save for the red interior of her jacket. This girl was none other than Weiss Shnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Sensing my stare, Weiss turned to meet it, revealing blue eyes that were a few shades lighter than my own. I traced the path of her face to the long scar running from her eyebrow to the middle of her cheek. Weiss often showed distaste in the scar, but I thought it only improved her looks since it made her appear more human. Of course, I tried to comfort her when she first received it by telling her this. If I hadn't picked up my blade earlier that day, Weiss would've turned me into a shish kabob with her rapier, Myrtenaster.

The reminder made my eyes travel to her hip, where the weapon lie in wait. Weiss' hand was at the hilt, evidently waiting for me to say or do something she deemed stupid. It happens more often then I'd care to admit. Before I could earn her ire, a simple glare stopped me. More specifically, the glare coming off the ring that adorned her finger, the one that told everyone on Remnant that she and I were betrothed. My parents, some of the smartest people in all of Remnant, and Weiss' parents had forged the engagement for the future of the Schnee Dust company. Since our engagement, Weiss and I would go on dates. When it first started, she would behave like the polite heiress she was raised to be. But after a while, I had got to known her better. My mind was snapped back to reality by a thin pair of fingers snapping only a few inches away from my face. "I'm sorry, what?" Was my brilliant response.

"I asked if you needed a ride, Danny?" Weiss asked, her eyes searching for any sign of distress.

"Nah, I'm good. See you later Snow Angel." She glared at me, but ultimately decided that the nickname didn't warrant an attack.

"You too, Hearts." Touché. After hearing of the arranged marriage, I begged my parent's to terminate our engagement. They wouldn't back out of the deal, so I ended up acting like an incompetent dunce and came up with a variety of nicknames that annoyed her without being considered rude. She retaliated by torturing me with the worst torment man has ever known. Shopping. As if the strain to my muscles wasn't enough, the day became mortifying when she came in and found me in my boxers, which were covered in red hearts that day. Our already strained relationship took a turn for the worse. After a while, my parents to an agreement. I'd give her a chance, and if I still wanted the engagement terminated once the deadline hit, they would renege the agreement and I'd be single once again. We decided to start over and started doing things normal couples did. I was actually starting looking forward to see her, but not long ago, Weiss received her acceptance letter to Beacon. In about a month, she'd be attending Beacon Academy in Vale, which was the deadline we agreed upon. In a perfect world, I'd walk up to my parents as soon as Weiss' airship took off and give them my answer. Unfortunately, Remnant wasn't a perfect world, and I didn't know what I wanted. As the date of Weiss' departure grew closer, the pit in my stomach grew wider. But was it because I didn't want the marriage terminated or because it would be another two years before I would be able to see my best friend again. Things would've been so much easier if my parents had just terminated the marriage when I asked. 'But would it have been better?' A traitorous part of my mind whispered. Shaking my head, my feet thrust me forward.

My legs led me straight to a two story, brick building. The building had a massive structure on its roof and a neon sign that told everyone that it belonged to the Page family. If my parents weren't known as some of the smartest people in all of Remnant, they'd think we were a family of nut jobs. Opening the front door to my family home, I started on my path to the training room Mom and Dad had set up to hone my skills and join a Huntsman Academy. But at the stairs, a bright light stopped me in my tracks. Turning to the basement, I went to check on it. Clearing the door, I landed in a long room with two long tables, both holding a multitude of notes, equipment, and even a half-eaten sandwich. But what drew my eyes was on the opposite side of the room, where a man was working with a petite woman on a massive octagon. The man was as large as an Ursa and wore an orange jumpsuit that could likely fit five or even ten of me. He possessed blue eyes and black hair that was beginning to gray. The woman working next to him was practically a mouse to him, bound in a teal jumpsuit. If she were to remove the mask, it'd reveal a woman with short brown hair and purple eyes. My Mom was first to finish whatever she was doing and turned to see me.

"Hi, sweety!" She greeted, getting the attention of her husband.

"Did you enjoy the date with your little lady?" Dad asked, my face warming considerably as response.

"So what is this thing?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but that didn't matter as long as it kept my mind off the whole Weiss thing. Fortunately, there's one thing about my Dad that comes in handy when I don't want to think or talk about something. And that's the fact that he loves to blab on and on about what they are building. Seeing the wide smile erupt from his face was enough to tell me that he took the bait.

"This, my boy, is the Page Portal. Upon completion, it'll open to a whole new world. One free of any and all Grimm." Despite hearing it over a million times, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of hope rise in my chest. The Grimm were a constant presence on Remnant, one that relentlessly attacked Human, Faunus, or any of their works. My parents had been manipulating Dust since before I was born, all with the goal of permanantly defeating Grimm. If this worked, no one else would be killed by the Grimm.

"When do you start it?" The question came unbidden. His response was to grab two cables from the ground, Mom stood behind him with a smile of her own. We turned to watch as his massive hands forced the wires together. A stray spark flew from the octagon, before all signs of activation died. Every tick of the clock caused the smiles on my parents' faces to slowly droop, before they slumped over and started walking upstairs. If this were a normal failure, they'd go back to the notes and blueprints, theorizing what could've gone wrong. This one must've been their limit.

When my parent's first proposed the idea of the portal to whisk us away from the Grimm, Atlas refused to fund it, forcing my parents to cut a deal. The Schnee's supply the dust and if the portal works, they'll be credited with helping solve the Grimm crisis. If it doesn't, I marry into the Schnee company. Without the deal, Mom and Dad would have to spend millions of lien to pay for it. After hearing about this, I dropped my complaints. Them offering to give me a chance to end the engagement was because they realized how it was on me. These factors, combined with the look of defeat was enough for me to decide what was going to happen. One way or another, I was going to fix this.

I lay in my bed, eyes barely open to see the digital read out on the clock resting by my bed. Every muscle in my body tensed in preparation of what lay ahead. Mom and Dad would kill me, resurret me and kill me again if they knew I was even thinking about messing with any of their inventions. If it were just Dad, all I'd have to do would be to listen for snoring. Mom was the real threat, it was almost as if she had some kind of sixth sense when something was wrong. I inched my way down to the basement lab, ear searching for any sign of a disturbance, even though I knew it was pointless. If Mom was asleep, then Dad's snoring would easily mask a Goliath stomping through the living room. And if she was awake, I wouldn't know until a tranquilizer dart pierced my neck.

Arriving in the basement was the confirmation that I was safe. For now. Despite the fear of being caught, I moved to the jumpsuit that lay hanging next to the door. My parent's often drag me down to the lab to teach me what they know about Dust, and even made me a jumpsuit to wear when I'm down here. This jumpsuit was mostly white with black belt, boots, gloves, and shoulder. On the chest was my own insignia, the letter D with three spikes on the left side and the letter P formed in the negative space. Once I had fully donned the suit, I walked into the non-functional portal. It wasn't until my eyes saw the device in all it's glory did I realize that my parents had a much better chance of solving the problem then me. Before I could get back to my bed to sleep away this bad idea, something gave way to the weight of my hand. Pulling away my hand revealed the thing was a power button. Not a single muscle was able to tense before my body was bombarded by a couple trillion volts of electricity. It felt like an eternity before everything went dark.

-Challenger-

The first thing my incredible mind picked up was a pain worse than the time I tried Weiss' cooking. I thought I had survived the worst after seventeen years with my parent's cooking. After the couch stopped singing, I swore to run away if she had anything to do with a food. Guess it's time to add 'Never press the 'on' button inside one of my parent's invention's' to the list.

My muscles cried in agony as my arms struggled to push me off the grassy floor. After a second to process, I bolted up despite the pain. For some reason, I wasn't in my house's basement. Heck, I wasn't even in Atlas anymore by the looks of it. 'But how?' If I had found myself in some hospital, it'd be obvious Mom and Dad found me unconscious on the lab floor. But suddenly in another part of the world, without another living being in sight, that's impossible. Unless..it worked! I blinked at the realization, there aren't any phones in a new dimension. If my parents don't realize what happened, I could be stranded wherever for the rest of my life. Of course I had to be stupid enough to accidentally activate the portal while inside. The sound of something snapping made me turn to see an Ursa walking by. My hand automatically travelled to my scabbard, only to realize I didn't bring it with me when I went to bed. Without the means to fight off the Grimm, I did what any sane man would do. Letting out a scream that was in no way girly, I rocketed away. The forest around me became a blur, before I stopped to get my bearings.

After making sure there were no Grimm chasing after me, I pressed my back against a tree to figure things out. Either the 'Grimm Free World' doesn't exist or the portal just transported me somewhere else on Remnant. With enough luck, it's the latter option and I can just call home for pickup. By the time I get home, the Schnee's would have the connection to Remnant's first teleporter, Mom and Dad wouldn't have to worry about funding, and I would be free to do as I wish. Everybody wins. Just have to find a phone. With a goal in mind, I started walking forward. As my muscles pushed me on, I realized something felt different. It felt like there was a ball of energy was stored in every molecule of my body. I was pulled from my trance from a thick smell. The smell was smoky in nature, but what made his blood freeze over was the heavy scent of copper. Every instinct in my body pushed me to follow the smell, until I saw a small village being torn apart from Grimm.

Even without my weapon, I couldn't just stand by while innocent people were being threatened. I broke a tree branch and started sliding down the cliff separating me and the village. Nearing the foot of the hill, my legs surged to propel me through the air. As gravity reasserted it's influence over me, I tilted my body to pierce a young beowulf's chest. Another pair came running up, only to receive a retaliatory crack to the skull. The blow dazed the Grimm, giving me a chance to thrust the pointed edge through the creature's skull. Movement at my side warned of an immpending attack. I had just enough time to use my makeshift weapon to block the attack. The weight behind the attack sent me reeling back, only to be stopped by a brick wall that hadn't fully collapsed yet.

At least, it was partially intact before the Grimm's attack brought the wall down upon me. The sound of screams drew me to an Ursa closing in on a surviving family. "Get away from them!" I yelled, a blast of green energy erupted from my hand and burned a hole into the creature's chest. Blinking in confusion, I brought my still-smoking hands up to my eyes. Did my semblance just manifest? My semblance showed no signs of emerging in Atlas, but they activated right when I needed them. Was that how it was supposed to work? Or did the portal activate my semblance? Regardless of the answer, this day was proving to be on a new level of awesome. Of course, it was at this moment that the Deathstalker showed up. I could feel my eye twitch as the Grimm approached. Acting off instinct, my arms brought the branch up to take the brunt of the attack. The attack sent me rolling and broke the branch into tiny fragments of its former glory, and it felt like my ribs were in a similar state. Despite this, I felt a smirk grow on my face and said, "Say goodnight gruesome!" The smirk dropped as the Grimm showed only annoyance at the attack.

"Time out?" I chuckled, smoking hand rubbing the back of my neck. The Deathstalker crossed the ground faster than I thought possible. Without conscious thought, my feet urged me back. With a wall blocking my progress and the Deathstalkermoving too quickly to dodge, I crossed my arms to shield my face. The attack crashed into me, making it feel as if every bone in my body had been shattered to dust. Loud rumbling directed my attention to the wall that was quickly falling prey to the Grimm. Looking around, I found the only weapon at my disposal was the splintering boards. Once the Deathstalker was exposed, my feet charged forward. The Grimm swiped with it's massive pedipalps, which I valuted over. Forcing the wooden weapon through one of the Grimm's eyes elicited a cry of pain from the beast, but that wasn't the end of the plan. "Please work." The words came from my mouth unfiltered as I forced as much energy as I could through the board. The energy kept surging, until the arachnid Grimm exploded in a shockwave of green, sending me tumbling.

"Yay, I win." I groaned, each muscle protesting even pushing myself to a sitting position. But I didn't need to sit up to hear the growling from the Beowolves surrounding me. "Of course." Before the teenager could force himself up again, a blur appeared and all the Grimm surrounding were reduced to paste.

"That was impressive, Kid." A voice called out, making me jump out in surprise. It was a balding huntsman with a goatee, teal eyes and a large gut. The tucked shirt and tie made me think school teacher, but that impression was thrown out the window at the sight of the massive warhammer he had slung over his shoulder. The man helped Danny to a more comfortable position. "Not many people your age could handle a Deathstalker, especially when armed with only a branch and a semblance. In fact, I have someone who wants to talk to you." Without any further explanation, the man produced a scroll. After a few taps, the hunter handed me the device, which showed an image of a man with silver hair and brown eyes. The man was cloaked in green. A year ago, I most likely wouldn't have recognized the guy from a random passerby on the streets, but Weiss drilled me with names and pictures of many VIP's. Danny realized this was none other than Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy.

"Hello." Ozpin greeted, I couldn't do anything but parrot the greeting. "May I ask for your name?"

"Danny Page."

"Page? As in Jack and Maddie Page?"

"My parent's."

"A little far from Atlas, aren't you?" Ozpin remained silent as I retold the events leading to my first real fight against some Grimm. "What is today's date?"

I blinked in confusion at the change in subject. One minute we were talking about revolutionary tech and teleportation, then this. "July 5, 2097." A glance to the side showed that the hunter had raised a single eyebrow.

"Well, you do look healthy for a dead man."

"What do you mean dead man?" Instead of answering, the screen showed an image of my parent's lab. An image of me appeared and did the things I did earlier. The me on screen entered the inoperable portal. Green light filled the light, which was soon followed by a horrifying scream. I pressed my hand against my throat, unable to believe that such a terrible sound could come from me. The video showed the green energy flooding over me, then disintegrating me. But my disappearance wasn't the end as the energy kept expanding until releasing into waves. The feed went dark and Ozpin soon came back on screen. "What happened to my family?" I yelled at the headmaster.

"In the care of the best doctors on Remnant."

"I need to see them."

"No one is allowed to visit the Page family."

"But I'm a Page!"

"No, Danny Page has been declared dead. And even if he weren't, you don't look like him." Before I could ask him to explain, Ozpin brought up a image of a teenager with white hair and neon green eyes. Judging from the tan, I'd say he was from Vacuo. "Okay Ozzy-" I started before seeing the white haired boy was matching my movement.

"I have high standing and might be able to get one of my students in to see them. What did you say your name was again." Well I was already going to some Huntsman Academy.

"Danny," I paused as I realized that he was giving me a chance to choose what name I go by. I'm proud of my family, but with people thinking I'm dead, maybe it would be best to go by a different name. I wracked my brain for my new alias when I saw the symbol gracing my chest. "Danny Phantom"

-Challenger-

Rules:

No same sex pairings. Danny/Weiss

Danny must try to hide who he once was.


End file.
